satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
A Horseman Kind of Thing
"A Horseman Kind of Thing" is the two hundred and thirty-second episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on November 14th, 2016. Summary Satan blinks his eyes open to the sound of Natalie's voice. She asks him if he's sleeping, which confuses him. She tells him that he was indeed asleep, and he questions it, still dazed. He suddenly shoots up from the beanbag chair at the realization that he actually was sleeping, and wonders when he gained that ability. Natalie guesses that it's because Hell was silenced,"Conditions" and Satan revels in his newfound discovery. Natalie expresses her happiness for him. Reminded of the concept sleeping, he questions why she isn't asleep, and she reveals that she threw up. He repeats her, not fully registering what she had said, then grows more frantic when it hits him. He asks what she means, and she recalls him referring to it as "leaking". He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her into the hallway, telling her to go lie on the couch and do a better job taking care of herself, otherwise he'll have to. She doesn't understand his concern, thinking it's just a simple case of the flu that she'll get over soon. Satan points out that she's been like this for more than a week, and he's worried that it's not a typical sickness. He suggests they go back to the coast, as it could be related to one of the Horsemen, particularly Pestilence. Natalie thinks her dad won't approve of her going again, due to her still being behind on schoolwork to the point where her graduation is in jeopardy. Satan encourages her to lie, emphasizing the importance of doing this. She agrees, and heads off to find her father. Satan leans back against the wall and slaps a hand to his forehead, frustrated that he doesn't even know where Pestilence is. Knowing it'd be easier to find her with Ipos' book, he demands Pax to bring it back to him already. Meanwhile, while walking through the woods, Pax sneezes and Felix blesses him. Pax then asks him if the source of the sneeze could be a big-breasted girl thinking of him, but Felix just thinks he's a scumbag. Pax teases him that he's just envious, and Felix tells him to perish in response. Getting back to their issue at hand, Pax wonders how Felix is going to take on Zadkiel, concerned that he's not very big or strong. He says that he'll rely on the element of surprise, but Pax isn't convinced and suggests that they don't go through with it. Felix stops in his tracks and side-eyes Pax, asking if he wants him to just forget about getting revenge for Anthea's death."She Did It" Pax argues that that's not what he meant and tells him to drop the glare, as he's his friend and is only thinking of his best interest. Felix demands he be quiet in response. Pax holds his chin and looks up as he thinks, accepting that they'll have to surprise Zadkiel. He can't recall a single time under their leadership where they've been surprised, so it'll likely be a difficult task. He laughs and proposes that they use nudity to surprise them, and Felix rubs his temples and angrily wishes he would stop talking. Pax tells him to suggest something if his ideas are so bad. With a sinister look on his face, Felix points out that one of the most surprising things is to see someone you love dead or wounded. Surprised, Pax waves his hand, pointing out that Zadkiel has only ever cared about Uriel and they would never be able to injure him. Ipos and Sheila tried and were killed for it,"No Retribution Here" and he doesn't want to suffer the same fate. Felix clarifies that they won't have to even touch Uriel; they can simply transform into his likeness and use it to trick Zadkiel. He plans to do the attacking while Pax diverts their attention, and smiles at the thought of them finally being on the losing end. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc